The 27th of December
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: Helen. Nikola. Remote cabin. Slightly angst-ridden Teslen Fluff. Inspired by the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.


**Another one-shot for you guys! :) This was inspired by the song Iris - by the Goo Goo Dolls. If you haven't already heard it, you really should! :) 'Tis wonderfully Teslen. Anyway. Post-awakening, Pre-Tempus/Out of the Black. :) This plot concept has been swimming around in my head for weeks and I eventually had to get it out in some form. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and Hi to Emmy1512, who is drinking coffee right now and reading this, thank you for raping my Facebook wall with pictures of J-Yo, it made my day. **

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>The 27th of December<strong>

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**  
><strong> And I don't want to go home right now<strong>

** And all I can taste is this moment**  
><strong> And all I can breathe is your life<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause sooner or later it's over<strong>  
><strong> I just don't want to miss you tonight<strong>

** And I don't want the world to see me**  
><strong> 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>  
><strong> When everything's made to be broken<strong>  
><strong> I just want you to know who I am<strong>

** And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**  
><strong> Or the moment of truth in your lies<strong>  
><strong> When everything feels like the movies<strong>  
><strong> Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<strong>

** And I don't want the world to see me**  
><strong> 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>  
><strong> When everything's made to be broken<strong>  
><strong> I just want you to know who I am<strong>

** And I don't want the world to see me**  
><strong> 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>  
><strong> When everything's made to be broken<strong>  
><strong> I just want you to know who I am<strong>

** And I don't want the world to see me**  
><strong> 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>  
><strong> When everything's made to be broken<strong>  
><strong> I just want you to know who I am<strong>

** I just want you to know who I am**  
><strong> I just want you to know who I am<strong>  
><strong> I just want you to know who I am<strong>

It was early morning and Nikola Tesla was thoroughly cold. As he peeled off the heavy coat which covered his suit he shook it forcefully, trying simultaneously to shake the ice from his bones. He hung his coat carefully on the hook that he could just make out in the darkness, he silently thanked whatever deity he could think of for the restoration of his vampiric abilities. Rubbing his hands together furiously he fumbled for the light switch. Once he'd been granted light he looked around the large cabin that greeted him with a knowing smile. He'd owned this property in Colorado since 1899, yet he'd only visit it once a year. Every year. The 27th of December. He'd insisted on it. He'd always been drawn to numbers divisible by threes. Yes, the 27th of the 12th had been perfect.

Nikola moved swiftly to the fireplace and began to create a fire. He'd always arrive first. He'd make the cabin cosy – dimming the lights, lighting a fire, pouring the wine and waiting for her at the door. He was late this year, giving himself less than an hour until her arrival. Soon he had a roaring fore going and he set about poking around the kitchen, making sure everything was there. He'd decided on turkey this year. They'd not had it since 1987, he hoped she wouldn't mind. They never talked about the 27th of December. They never arranged it. They just showed up at a remote cabin in the middle of endless fields of snow. Every year.

He took one last look around the place before he poured two glasses of red wine, setting them both down beside him as he sat down in a chair directly facing the door. Now he'd wait.

He didn't have to sit there long before he heard the crunch of wheels on gravel and the gentle scuffle of boots on wood outside the door. For the first time since he'd arrived, a small smile tugged at the corners of Nikola's lips and he felt himself becoming hot with anticipation. He lived for the 27th of December. Setting his wine glass down he shot upright, striding over to the door purposefully. Stopping just short of the threshold he waited for the door to open. As it did a gust of fluttering snow blew into the cabin. The wrapped up bundle that was her shimmied inside, heaving the large door closed with a bang. She shuffled around to look at him, only her eyes visible through her masses of clothes. The clear blueness that radiated from them stopped his heart, as it did every year.

Not waiting for any invitation he moved forwards, tugged the scarf covering her mouth down roughly and claimed her lips hard. She dropped the bag she was carrying with a dull thud as she wound her fingers into his hair, surrendering to him. He grasped at her waist and pressed her backwards against the wood of the door, knocking the breath from her body at the harshness of it. She gasped but only clutched him closer, wanting to feel him through her many layers of clothes. He fumbled with the zipper of her coat in his haste and she giggled lightly against his lips. He growled as an answer and yanked it down, shoving the coat from her shoulders. As it rustled to the floor he unwrapped her head from the beanie and scarf which surrounded it. As soon as he had he delved into her chocolate brown locks with his fingers.

She should have forced him away, she should have insisted they not do _this_ this time. She wanted today to be different. Today was the day she would tell him. But as she felt his clever hands caress her and his mouth invade hers she couldn't deny him. She was too weak to deny them this moment.

His whole head spun at the pleasure of touching her again. The utter bliss of her allowing his lips on hers always made him nervous and fumble-y and gasp-y when they did this. It always worked like this. Sometimes he wouldn't even wait for her to turn away from the door. He'd pounce on her lips as soon as he could, he'd back her up against the door, he'd remove only the very essential items of clothing before taking her roughly against the smooth oak. They did not speak. They did not say hello. They fucked.

He moaned out loudly as she ground herself against him through the fabric of his pants. He clawed at her jeans, almost ripping the buttons open before pushing them downwards. She gasped as his cool fingertips dug into the heated skin of one of her thighs, his hand forcing it outwards to allow him better access. She stumbled slightly at the constriction of her legs by her jeans that has pooled around her boots. Nikola caught her around her waist and dragged her back up, pressing her more firmly against the door. She sighed wantonly and rubbed against him furiously as he worked on his own pants, eventually cursing in frustration and ripping the fiddly button clean off. She let out a breathy laugh into his ear before turning her head to force her lips back onto his.

He moved quickly then, there was never any drawn out foreplay when they did this. No, that was for later. This was just them needing one another, needing to be pressed skin to skin, needing to be inside one another, needing to come together.

She dug her nails into the back of his neck as she felt the familiar feeling of him filling her. God, how she'd missed it. How she'd missed his perfectly paced rhythm into her body and the slight hum he let out involuntarily into her mouth as he built them up quickly. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, tasting him all at once and feeling him shiver against her. He bit down softly on her lip as she felt herself reaching heights only he could bring her to. This tender action amidst the rough, messy and sweaty writhing of their bodies caused her to cry out in ecstasy. Her own hand flew down between them, she needed release, she needed it desperately . He snarled against her lips and pulled her hand away from herself, denying her her own pleasure.

She let out a frustrated cry and ripped her lips from his, instead lowering her head and sinking her teeth deep into his neck, knowing what that would do to him. She smirked against him, teeth still buried within him, as she felt him transform under her. He gave an animalistic growl before she felt him rub desperately at her throbbing clit. She only gave up the bite to moan loudly into his ear, urging him to carry on.

Within moments she felt the first wave of pleasure crash over her and her entire body tensed, her muscles spasming fiercely under his expert touch. As her orgasm overtook her body her eyes snapped open, her mouth gaping wide, and she stared into nothing, content to let him do what he wished with her.

Nikola sighed in relief as he felt her begin to flutter around him. That bite had left him grappling for a shred of control and he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. He moaned breathily into her neck as he came within her, her own release so fierce that he could not help but reach his own.

As the pleasure of their tryst began to taper off they both stilled, still fused to one another and pressed into the door. She absently ran her hand up his body and into his hair, playing with the short strands and trying to catch her breath. She could still feel him panting heavily against her neck and his warm breath only heightened her pleasure. Eventually, he pushed back slightly, able to look her in the eyes. They were still clouded with satisfaction as she gazed at him, a small smile playing on her lips. He glanced to where they were still joined before returning her smile.

"Hello Helen." He breathed.

"Hi." She rasped back, giggling. Her laughter only increased as he grasped her bare arse and lifted her up into his arms. She kicked of her jeans and boots before hooking her legs around his hips and clinging to him.

"Shower?" He asked, now having to look up at her.

"Shower." She agreed, leaning forwards to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>"What's in here?" He asked loudly, prodding the bag she'd brought with her. Usually she only brought the clothes on her back and a spare set. This bag was large though, and full.<p>

Her voice carried from the bathroom.

"It's for later. Don't peek!"

He gave the bag a quizzical look before heeding her command. They never deviated from their usual routine when they were here. Never. This was the first time she'd done anything like this and it bothered him. He said nothing though, not willing to ruin the day with some petty fears.

Instead he moved over to the fire, placing a new log before stoking it. He smiled at her as she emerged from the bathroom, she was dressed in a cream silk robe. Her hair was still damp from their shower and she was barefoot, her toes slipping between the long hairs on the rug in front of the fire. Ah, and what a shower it had been. They'd made love against the thankfully solid walls another three times before finally admitting that they were clean enough.

Helen reached up on her toes to peck him lightly on his lips and he snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her closer. She grinned but pushed back from him, both her hands squarely on his bare chest.

"What's for lunch?" She whispered, her eyes shining at him.

"Turkey." He grinned before trying to kiss her again.

"Nikola!" She sighed, extricating herself from his arms. "That takes ages! And you know I can't cook Turkey!"

He laughed and moved around to try and catch her.

"Ah, but Helen, you've had much more practice since 1987. And I'll help."

She shook her head mockingly before dodging him and entering the kitchen.

"Nikola, you can't even bloody make toast."

He laughed before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his naked chest, below his waist only covered by some tracksuit pants. He kissed her ear gently before answering her.

"Ah, but I can chop... stuff."

She smiled and leaned back into him while unpacking everything he'd bought. He always did the grocery shopping while she cooked.

"Ah well, it will just have to be a late lunch. Or dinner."

He chuckled before releasing her and heading back to the forgotten wine glasses. Picking them both up he handed one to her.

"Nice." She commented after taking a sip and placing the glass down beside her, still unpacking.

"It's one of yours." He smiled, leaning towards her. She swatted out randomly at him and he let out a mock cry of pain as her hand connected with his arm.

"Oh, Helen, you want more rough today? Naughty."

She only rolled her eyes and began her foray into a Turkey dinner. He watched her from across the kitchen. He always loved this time, when he could simply stare at her pottering about, making their food. It felt right, it felt as though this is how it should always be. His heart fluttered sadly at the cruel realisation that this was the only time he'd be able to be like this with her for another year. Another year of hidden longings and fleeting looks whenever they ran into one another. Another year of lies.

"Would you do this, Nikola?" Her words pulled him from the depression he was slinking into. He glanced to the cutting board and knife she motioned to and then to the vegetables which lay beside it. He smiled and set his glass down.

"Ah, remember 1956."

She rolled her eyes at him as he began to roughly chop what she'd asked.

"That was ridiculous, not to mention insanitary. You trying to dice carrots while you had me pressed up against the counter. "

He chuckled at this and leaned to the side to peck her cheek, lingering for a moment.

"Care to try again?" He breathed against her ear. She shivered at his words before fixing him with a stern stare.

"You want to chop a finger off again?"

"It healed. Vampire remember."

She shook her head before starting to prepare the actual Turkey. He smiled and turned his attention back to chopping. They stayed that way for a while, just content to be in one-another's presence again, not having to deal with a crisis or having to keep their relationship a secret. Eventually, they'd finished preparing and Helen had shoved the Turkey in the oven. Sighing she tuned to him.

"This is not going to end well you know, we'll be eating charcoal."

He smirked and took both her hands in his, placing them around his neck and gripping her waist tightly.

"Ah Helen, I'm sure there will be something edible on it when it's done."

She smiled up at him and let his lips find hers once more. As he kissed her he spun her around to press her back into the counter. She squeaked in surprise and then laughed.

"No carrots, but I'm sure I can find something else I can do with my hands." He whispered, running his hands underneath her robe and grazing her skin lightly with his nails.

"Nikola." She moaned, trying to weasel out from the grip he had her in. "Nikola... again?"

He laughed and nuzzled into her neck playfully.

"Helen, you are utterly irresistible..."

She smiled at this and allowed his hands free reign over her body for a moment before squirming in his embrace.

"I need to... Nikola... I need to get..." She grabbed for the timer to remind them when the Turkey should be done. They usually got so distracted that their meal came out charred. He sighed and released her so that she could reach it and set the time.

He watched her intently as she meticulously set the time, placing the timer down and turning to him she smiled sexily.

"So, where were we?" She moved towards him. He took her into his arms willingly but only dropped a kiss onto her forehead before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Helen, that bag..." He began. That was all he needed to say really, he knew she knew what he was talking about. She looked down for a few moments before capturing her eyes with his in a determined stare. He was taken aback by the fire he saw in them, the determination.

"OK, well, it's time then I guess."

He frowned. "Time? Time for what?"

Helen pushed away from him and picked up the bag, taking his hand and leading him over to a couch. She sat down softly and waited for him to do the same. His eyes were wide as he sat.

"You're scaring me." He said softly.

She managed a small smile before speaking, she knew the time had come.

"Nikola. I am going to tell you something, something you are going to hate me for. I wanted to tell you tonight but you obviously won't be able to let the bag go until I tell you."

"I could never hate you Helen."

"Oh, you say that now."

"I don't care what it is. I don't care. You know that I will always... that I will always love you."

She nodded sadly before taking his hand in hers. Rubbing it gently she leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on his lips, remembering the feel of them in case he never wanted to see her again. In case he stormed out and never spoke to her again.

"Nikola," She squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to see his reaction, "I'm not Helen."

She heard laughter and she cracked an eye open. He was looking at her like she was completely mad.

"What? Of course you are."

"No." She tried again, an edge of desperation creeping into her voice, "No. I'm not. Well, I mean, yes... I am Helen Magnus. But... I'm not the Helen you think I am."

He cocked his head to the side then, a disbelieving grin still set on his face. She sighed and pulled open the bag, removing three large books. She handed him the first one.

"Three weeks from now, the Helen Magnus of this time will travel back to 1898. She'll be stuck there."

He opened the first book carefully. It was a meticulously kept scrapbook, featuring none other than Helen Magnus. His grin had now been replaced by a look of incredulity. She smiled sadly as she watched him page through.

"I'm that Helen."

His eyes ran over the photographs and documents she'd placed in the scrapbooks. They all told of a very different life. One of seclusion and anonymity. This was not his Helen. He looked at her, horrified. She tensed at the look he gave her.

"Oh, Niko, please." She begged him to understand, "When I got sent back, James helped me hide myself. He helped me to disappear. It was the loneliness that got me though Niko, I craved someone I knew, someone I loved. When I ran into you all those years ago and we made that plan to meet here for the first time...God, I never intended it to turn into this. I never intended to use you like this. I couldn't tell you though, you understand why?" She was more begging him than just asking.

Her lip trembled when he just glared at her.

"That is why your Helen never responded to your arrogant banter Niko. You were insinuating things she hadn't done yet. I know now that all those times you were so obnoxious and forward and flirty... you were only doing it because you knew that you had me, I just didn't know it yet."

He slammed the book shut at this, causing her to jump slightly.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I acted so surprised when you turned up in Rome? Didn't you think it odd when I flinched away from you? Why would I have done that when we were so close?" She tried to carry on, her voice cracking.

He grabbed the next book and flicked it open. More and more pictures, more tales of another life.

"Please. Nikola. You said you'd still love me no matter what, remember? Remember?"

Nikola clenched his jaw fiercely before setting her with a furious glare.

"How could you?" He spat out.

She stifled a sob at his expression.

"Niko, I'm sorry, I am but I needed to tell you the truth! When I rejoin this time-line in less than a month I could have just acted like nothing had ever happened. But Niko... I want, I want more. That's why I had to tell you now. I want us to be more than just the 27th of December."

She willed him to understand, to understand why she'd had to lie to him.

"No. Not that. I couldn't give a damn about that, Helen."

She was taken aback at this. _What?_

"I mean, how could you just allow us one day a year? How could you do that when we could have been together all these years? Do you know what the other 364 days of the year do to me?" His eyes glistened with tears.

She mouthed a few words before giving up, reaching out for him she crushed her lips to his. He gripped her face tightly before kissing her back, feeling his world spin even more now. When they eventually broke apart for air she gasped out a small sob.

"Did you think that I would not be able to keep your secret Helen?" He asked seriously, hands still cupped around her face, "Did you think I would do anything but that which you asked me to?"

She closed her eyes as tears of relief began to slide down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs before smiling softly at her.

"I will love you forever Helen, no matter what. No matter which version of Helen you are, no matter what you do. Understand?"

She could only nod her answer as she shut her eyes again, utter relief flooding her body. He smiled at her before kissing her again, clutching at her robe tightly, afraid she'd disappear, afraid this would all be a dream. His Helen, wanting to be with him for more than a day a year, he couldn't quite believe it.

"Stay." He whispered against her lips. She pulled back, confused.

"Stay with me. Don't leave in the morning. Stay."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again, Niko." She managed to sob out before pulling him towards her again and melting into him once again. Oh, that Turkey would never get pulled out of that oven.

* * *

><p><strong>I mean, Helen staying away from Nikki for 113 years? Really? No.<strong>

**Comments are always appreciated.**

**:) x**


End file.
